A Cats' Life
by fire-dragonz
Summary: A sleek and dark Persian is reluctantly led on an adventure with a little, chatty, niave Meowth. Will Persian survive? And how will the adventure end for the two cat pokemon? Set in Kanto


**Set in Kanto, the main character being a pokemon that is hardly seen in the anime but for some reason I really like the cat pokemon.**

**A story of Giovanni's Persian and his new…..er….. Friend ?**

The sun shone brightly onto him, his eyes were closed but the stinging heat eventually forced him to open them.

Persian lazily looked around the room, most of the it was still surrounded in darkness. Trust my bed to be in the one spot that catches the morning light, Persian thought to himself.

He could make out the sleeping figure of his owner. Persian stretched and gave a big yawn, he then smoothly walked over to the large bed where his owner slept.

Beside the bed was an alarm clock, the red digits showed that it was 4am.

Persian sighed. Best not to wake him up at this time, no doubt some Team Rocket disaster would happen during the day that would cause him grief, at least he could be well rested when it happened.

However, there was absolutely nothing to do.

He clambered towards the window and admired the beauty of the sun rising over the unusually peaceful Viridian City.

The window lay ajar so Persian carefully pawed it open a little more and sleekly exited the room on to the sloped roof.

He observed the distance from where he stood and from the ground below.

Eventually he realised that cats were born jumpers and that they always landed on their feet.

So bravely the large, white cat leapt from the building and landed gracefully and uninjured onto the freshly cut grass below.

Perhaps I should wander around Viridian City, if I'm lucky I can nab something to eat off of an old butcher or baker, he thought.

Then again to the right of Viridian City was its forest.

"I could use a good hunt in the forest to wake me up," Persian murmured to himself.

And with that he set off in the direction of Viridian Forest.

In order to get to Viridian Forest Persian had to take the route through the city. On walking through the city he could see the humans beginning to awaken. There was few men and women going about calmly, opening shutters on shop windows and unlocking doors, all preparing for the new day ahead.

They ignored Persian as he strolled past, which Persian was glad for, he hated interaction with humans. All except his with owner, whom he would happily allow to touch his soft, gleaming white fur.

After ten minutes or so he reached the outskirts of the city and followed the narrow path which led to the forest.

He smirked and began to run towards the woodland area, he was in a violent mood and could not wait to go catch himself some wild ratattas or maybe a nice juicy pikachu.

Just as he reached the entrance a faint noise caught his attention, causing his ears to prick up in curiosity.

"Help, is anyone there, hello," the voice croaked weakly.

Persian shook his head and continued onwards to the forest. When all of a sudden…

"You came to help me! Thank you!" the voice squeaked.

Persian looked down in distain to find a small, dirty, ugly Meowth clinging on to his once smooth fur.

He growled and pushed the Meowth off of him with a strong paw.

"What? I don't help anyone kid, find yourself a new hero."

The small Meowth looked up slightly hurt at the other cat's reaction.

"But…I'm in trouble, I need help," he replied shyly.

"Beat it kid, or I'll show what real trouble is!" Persian hissed threateningly.

There was a moments silence in which the two cats looked at one another, the Meowth with a cute googly eyed stare and the Persian with an icy cold glare.

Eventually the little Meowth's face lit up and he said excitedly.

"Wait! A collar! You belong to a human!?"

Persian looked at the kitten curiously and then slowly replied, "err… yes"

"Wow! What are they like? Are they nice? I never had a human before!" the Meowth asked excitedly.

"Well, perhaps not to some people but to me, yes my owner is very nice now will you just leave me alone!" Persian replied rudely.

With that Persian walked away in to the forest in search for food.

He looked behind him to see if the cat was still there, it wasn't, Persian smirked, at last… silence.

Suddenly a shuffling noise was heard and Persian looked to his left to see a Pikachu some few metres away.

My favourite, he thought, then readying his claws he prepared to pounce.

"Do you think he'd like me too?" The Meowth asked appearing form a nearby bush.

Persian watched as the Pikachu scurried away in fright.

Growling he replied, " I don't know and I don't care! Now, don't you have somewhere to be!?"

The Meowth's eyes began to water, "No, my Mummy was killed trying to protect me from an Arcanine."

"How sad," Persian replied emotionlessly, if not even a little bored.

"Hey! I got it! I can come with you!" the Meowth gleamed.

Persian's face filled with horror ( O.O ) "Nuh uh, nooo way kid."

"But I'm sure your owner will love both of us," the Meowth reassured him.

" Look you don't know a thing about my owner, just wait here, I'm sure some bug catcher will take you in," Persian replied.

"Oh No, bugs scare me, one time this really big Beedril came flying towards me and he jabbed my butt, it was sore, I had to get a doken leave to rub on it, I tell ya those things are a pain in the butt, literally," the Meowth complained.

Persian rolled his eyes.

"I wish I had been there to see that one, the little annoying kitten in tears of pain," Persian murmured under his breath.

"So can I? My legs a little sore from running from all those big bad pokemon but I think I can manage to walk to wherever your owner lives, if not, you can give me a cuddy back!" The Meowth exclaimed.

Persian had a sudden urge to claw the cat's little face off, what and insult! He, the prized possession of Team Rocket's Giovanni DID NOT give cuddy backs.

"You are undoubtedly the most forward little cat I have ever had the misfortune to meet," Persian growled through gritted teeth.

The Meowth smiled and ignored him. "My name's Scout! What's yours?"

Persian sighed, " I don't have time for stupid names, it's just Persian."

"I'll call ya Big Brother!" the Meowth gleamed.

Sure, Persian had faced many a challenge in his life. He had been Giovanni's starter pokemon, he had fought the Elite Four and won handily. Yet, this little cat was going to be the biggest and if not most tiring challenge of his life.

**Next chapter in near future -**

**Please R+R, be nice please, CC welcome too. **

**Thanx for reading!**


End file.
